Jailbreak
is a Town and City game that takes place in a prison and the area surrounding it. The player can be a Prisoner and escape the prison, or be a member of the Police and prevent Prisoners from escaping and arresting or killing Criminals. Jailbreak is the only three-time Wikia Award winner. Overview Blurb "Welcome to Jailbreak! Live the life of a Police Officer or a Criminal. Stop crimes or cause them. Uphold the law or break the law. In this world, the choice is yours." Ratings Overall, Jailbreak has been rated rather well. The like/dislike ratio on the game is about 90% to about 10%. However, some players dislike the way most cops behave in game. It is regularly hated for it's camping cops, laggy train, easy to escape prison, etc. Wikia Rewards * 4x "Fastest Growing Game of the Month" (July-August 2017 (178mil), August-September 2017 (88mil), September 2017-January 2018 (368mil), January 2018-February 2018 (249mil)) Gameplay There are three different roles that the player can be: Prisoner, Criminal, or Police. The player can only start out as a Prisoner or Police. The player can only become a Criminal by escaping the prison successfully as a Prisoner. Prisoner As a Prisoner, the player starts out in a prison cell. To escape the prison, the player must do certain things to help them escape, such as pickpocketing, foraging for weapons/tools, informal/social methods (misdirection, forming friendships, lying, etc.), and anything else the player believes will help them escape. Criminal As a Criminal, the game allows the player much more content. New things the player can do includes robbing places, driving cars, and fighting the Police with bigger and stronger weapons. Police As the Police, it is the player's duty to prevent people escaping the prison as much as possible. Another thing the Police sometimes do is patrol towns outside the prison to look for escaping Prisoners. They also have to make sure the prisoners are safe from the criminals attempting to break them out. Tips, Tricks, Strategies, and Hints * The box outside the police building that says "Please don't punch me!" is surprisingly punchable. ** Once you punch it enough to the point where it starts sparking, the gate will open. You only need to punch it 10 times! This makes escaping very easy. * Pickpocketing is an underrated mechanic in this game. Don't be afraid to use it. ** You can pickpocket guards by clicking and holding their backs for a certain amount of time. The timer will reset if you stop holding. * Sometimes, Police will go out patrolling towns outside the prison to search for Prisoners who have escaped or are currently escaping. It benefits the rest of the Police because it lowers the amount of possibly hostile Criminals. ** If you are a member of the Police, make sure that there are enough people both patrolling the prison AND outside towns. Make sure all of your resources aren't in one place. Icon Gallery Jailbreak3.png|Retrieved 12-31-17 Jailbreak_2.png|Retrieved 9-1-17 Jailbreak.png|Retrieved 8-7-17 1c5dd571be4c58f2fe4c8a77d5ba2175.jpg|From 6/27/2018 Category:Games Category:Town and City